


Hope This Feeling Lasts (the Rest of My Life)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Along the Way Adjacent [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caleb is also a bit stubborn, Caleb's Marvelous Mansion, Fluff, Future Fic, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molly loves Caleb very much, not that this is a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: After a battle, Caleb helps take care of everyone else, and Molly helps take care of Caleb.





	Hope This Feeling Lasts (the Rest of My Life)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the future of Along the Way, at some point far enough along where Caleb can cast Marvelous Mansion.

The fight ends, and gods’ blessings, they’re all still alive.

Molly takes stock of himself and is pleased to find he’s not that badly off- the standard array of cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. He looks around, checking on everyone else, ticking them off as safe in his head as he goes.

Caduceus and Jester are helping put Beau and Yasha back together while Fjord is already starting to pick over the bodies of their fallen enemies. His eyes search another moment before lighting on Caleb and Nott, and his heart stutters in his chest.

Caleb is on the ground, though he appears to be awake, Nott on her knees at his side, speaking quietly with him. There’s an empty potion bottle next to her knee, and while Caleb looks pale, he’s smiling; Molly can’t make out his words from here, but he can hear the tone, and Caleb’s at least awake enough to be reassuring Nott. That’s not quite as comforting to Molly as he’d like it to be. He’s well-aware that Caleb would be assuring Nott he was alright if he has all his limbs detached.

Molly makes his way over to the pair, and by the time he gets there Nott has Caleb sitting up and leaning against her. The shoulder of Caleb’s coat is ripped open, spattered in blood, the underlying wound knitted up but still pink and tender-looking.

“Caleb, you don’t have to if you’re not up to it.”

Nott seems to have given up trying to keep Caleb sitting and is now carefully helping him to stand as Molly approaches. Molly steps in on Caleb’s other side, steadying him with a hand on his waist, afraid to move Caleb’s injured shoulder too much.

“What is our favorite wizard trying to do, Nottling?”

Nott huffs in exasperation as Caleb sways suddenly in her direction, pushing him back up to center with both hands on his hip.

“I’m telling him that he doesn’t have to summon the Mansion if it’s too much for him. He almost died and he’s exhausted, and we can just camp out until he’s feeling better!”

“He is also right here, _spatz_.” Caleb’s voice is rough but fond, the hand he lifts to ruffle Nott’s hair shaking badly. Molly frowns.

“Far be it from me to agree with her on anything, but she may have a point, darling; you do look a little like death warmed over. It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve camped out under open sky. We carry tents for a reason.”

“ _Ja_ , I know, but I also know we do not always fare well when we do that. I would feel better being in the Mansion, all together away from outsiders.”

Molly knows what he means but doesn’t say- safe, unassailable. The brigands laying around them came out of seemingly nowhere, and there's no telling if there were more nearby. From what Molly can see, while everyone's now up and moving, they definitely aren’t at their best; perhaps Caleb's right and discretion is the better part of valor.

“If you’re sure you’re up to it, love.”

A small smile quirks Caleb’s lips up. “I will be fine, _schatz_. We should gather everyone, perhaps walk a bit away from all of this.” Caleb gestures to the churned up ground around them, the bodies of the fallen brigands, and Molly winces before nodding his agreement.

“Yeah I think that might be advisable.”

After making sure they’ve taken everything of value, they regroup and move, managing a few more miles before the sun begins to set. Nott again puts forward that they can camp if they need to, but Caleb shakes his head and gets out the components he uses to summon the Mansion.

His hands still shake, his whole body swaying slightly, but he manages to summon the doorway, everyone sighing with relief once they’re safely inside.

Molly’s not thrilled with how pale Caleb looks, but the wizard is smiling, patting the top of Nott’s head while she fusses at him.

Everyone looks utterly exhausted, still battered despite the help of Jester and Caduceus’s healing magics, and the only thing that stops them from scattering to their rooms is Cad’s quiet insistence that everyone eat something before they lie down.

Dinner is quick and quiet, everyone eager for rest, and by the time they’re finished Molly is keeping a very careful eye on Caleb. Caleb is still pale, keeps absently rubbing at his shoulder, and Molly can’t tell if Caleb’s aware he’s doing it. When Caleb stands, he staggers slightly, and Molly is quick to steady him with an arm around his waist.

“How about we get you upstairs, hm?”

“ _Ja_ , that sounds good.” They wish everyone good night, though most of them are getting ready to turn in as well. By the time Molly steers them to their door, he’s supporting a lot more of Caleb’s weight.

“Are you sure you’re alright, love? I can go get Jester or Deuce if you need them.”  
  
Caleb shakes his head, reaching for the doorknob. “ _Nein_. They are both tapped. I’m alright, Mollymauk, I will not shatter like glass. It will keep til morning.”

Molly makes a noise of disagreement, but lets it go.

They make their way inside their bedroom, and head straight towards the bath, leaving pieces of clothing on the floor in their wake, knowing the invisible servants will collect them, cleaning and mending as necessary. Caleb stops just long enough to unfasten his book holsters and set them aside, but Molly catches the wince the movements cause him. Without the shredded fabrics of his shirt and coat in the way, the wound in his shoulder looks worse. It’s closed, knitted together, but it’s still red and angry-looking, and Molly knows that as much as the potion Caleb drank must have done, it wasn’t enough.

Molly waits until Caleb has paused at the edge of the tub, and comes up next to him, putting a gentle hand on the warm skin of Caleb’s waist. Caleb leans into him, his head resting momentarily on Molly’s shoulder with a sigh, and Molly tilts his head down to press a kiss to Caleb’s hair.

“Let me take care of you tonight, hm, darling?”

There’s only a brief pause before Caleb’s nodding. “ _Ja_ , okay.”

Molly helps him into the bath, making sure he’s comfortable before sliding in himself. He hisses quietly at the hot water as it stings against the cuts he hasn’t gotten healed yet, but soon they calm and all Molly can feel is the deliciously hot water, soothing his aching muscles and making him feel as if he’s made of jelly.

Looking over at Caleb, Molly can’t help but smile.

Caleb’s fair skin is already flushed pink with the heat, his eyes closed as he rests on a bench in the water, back against the side of the deep tub. They slide open slowly as Molly cups his cheek, leaning in to kiss him. It’s just a gentle press of lips, nothing too passionate- Molly knows Caleb’s not up to that right now, and honestly, neither is he. It’s more affirmation than anything else. Affirmation that they’re both here, both safe, both alive. Molly pulls back, swiping his thumb over Caleb’s cheekbone as he goes, and Caleb leans into it, smiling, a soft, gentle thing, and Molly’s heart squeezes at the sight of it. They spend another moment in each other’s space, breathing each other’s air before Molly makes himself pull back more fully. Caleb makes a quiet sound of displeasure, and Molly darts back in for another quick kiss.

“I’m not going far, love. Just getting the things for your hair.” Molly’s tail finds one of Caleb’s wrists under the water and winds loosely around it, giving it a squeeze even as he turns to the edge of the tub where a basket waits. As has been Caleb’s habit when producing the Mansion, there’s an array of bars and bottles in a variety of scents to choose from, and Molly picks through them before finding the one he likes for Caleb. It’s a warm spicy scent, tinged with cinnamon and clove, and a light undercurrent of something else he’s never been sure of. It always makes him think of Caleb, and loves the way it smells in the man’s hair after it dries.

He grabs the bar and crosses back, his tail unwinding as he gets close to allow for better maneuverability. He takes one of Caleb’s hands, pulling it up out of the water to press his lips to wet skin, kissing the bump of Caleb’s wrist before slipping the bar into Caleb’s hand.

“Hold that for a moment, dear?”

Caleb hums drowsily in reply, but his fingers tighten and hold, which leaves Molly’s hands free. He gently takes Caleb by the upper arms and shifts him sideways so he can kneel on the bench behind him. Molly directs Caleb to tilt his head back, then cups his hands in the water and brings some up to carefully pour over Caleb’s hair, wetting it. It takes a few tries before Caleb’s hair is soaked through, the strands darkening to a deep rust under his fingertips. Molly reaches down to Caleb’s hand, taking the shampoo bar back. He rubs it in his hands a moment before bringing it to Caleb’s hair, the scent of spice flooding his nose as the the bubbles quickly form; once he’s got a good lather going, he dunks the bar in the tub before setting it aside again. Caleb’s told him a hundred times at least that it isn’t necessary, that he can just leave the bar in the basket as-is because it will cease to exist when the Mansion does, but Molly can’t help himself. It just doesn’t feel right to make a mess unnecessarily.

Bar out of the way, Molly brings both hands up to Caleb’s hair and massages the suds in, working his fingers carefully through the strands, dealing gently with snags as he finds them until he can easily run his fingers through. As his fingers rub and press gently at Caleb’s scalp, occasionally scritching lightly with his claws, Caleb hums in appreciation; it’s not a proper purr like he or Frumpkin make, but it’s intensely endearing nonetheless.

After a few minutes Molly guides Caleb’s head back again, murmuring to him to keep his eyes closed before he starts the process of rinsing Caleb’s hair out. After a few moments the water runs clear, Caleb’s hair now clean.

“How are you doing, love, still with me?”

“Mmm... _ja_.” Caleb sounds half-asleep, and Molly huffs a laugh.

“Just another few minutes, dear. I want to get the rest of you cleaned up, then we can get you tucked into bed.”

Molly finds one of the soft washcloths and takes up the bar again, lathering it up before he gently starts the process of getting Caleb clean. He’s gentle, but he can tell it still hurts Caleb when he has to work to get the dried blood off his shoulder. Caleb doesn’t say anything; in fact his breathing hardly changes, but Molly can feel how still he’s holding himself, can see the line of tension that now runs through his shoulders, and Molly sighs at all his good work undone. He finishes up and washes himself quickly before helping Caleb up out of the tub.

He wraps Caleb in a towel before taking another one and rubbing it over Caleb’s hair. When he pulls the towel away Caleb’s hair is a proper nest, and Molly barely suppresses a snort of amusement. That gets a scowl out of Caleb, but it’s softened by the way his lips keep trying to tilt up into a smile.

“I’m sorry, love,” Molly leans in and kisses him before using the towel to dry himself off. “I’ll fix your hair in a moment.”

Caleb uses his remaining towel to finish drying off, looking slightly more awake, though his movements are slow and careful. He’s trying to school his expression, but he’s tired, and Molly keeps catching it as flickers of discomfort slip through and flash across his face as he moves.

They move back into the bedroom, not bothering with clothes again; when they’re here, safe in the Mansion, they usually don’t bother to dress for bed. The clothes they’d left on the floor earlier are now folded neatly on top of a trunk in the corner, clean and ready for the next day. They split off from one another briefly- Caleb to grab a book, Molly to get a small wooden comb from the vanity against the far wall, and they reconvene at the bed. Caleb pulls the bedding back so he can climb in, but Molly stops him with a hand on his arm.

“Hold on a moment, I have an idea.”

Caleb arches an eyebrow but pauses. Molly climbs up ahead of him, moving some of the pillows out of the way so he can sit back against the headboard, one leg folded in, the other stretched out to the side as he pats the space in front of him. “Come sit here, love. I can work on your hair while you read.”

Caleb makes a thoughtful noise then nods before climbing up after him, settling in front of Molly, his own legs crossed tailor-style in front of him. He opens the book on his knees and reads as Molly reaches up to begin combing out Caleb’s hair.

There are only a few snarls, and so after awhile Molly's playing contentedly with Caleb’s hair while he reads, the tip of his tail flicking happily back and forth where it rests on the mattress.

There’s a point where Caleb reaches to turn a page and his breath hitches, arm freezing before completing the action, but he doesn’t say anything.

It happens again a few minutes later, and again a few minutes after _that_ , and Molly rolls his eyes.

“Darling, if it’s bothering you, why don’t just set the book aside for the night?”

Caleb shakes his head just enough for Molly to catch. “I am fine, _liebling_. I just want to finish this chapter.”

Molly thinks a moment before reaching to toss the comb onto the nearby nightstand at the side of the bed. Once he’s got both hands free, he leans forward, sliding his arms around Caleb’s middle and hooking his chin over Caleb’s good shoulder.

“I have another idea.”

Caleb shivers at the puff of warm breath as Molly nuzzles behind his ear. “And what- what is your new idea, Mollymauk?”

“My thought is that you can lean back against me, I’ll hold the book for you, and turn the pages so you get to keep reading but I don’t have to watch you wince every time you turn a page.”

Caleb hesitates for a moment, and Molly can almost imagine the expression on his face- stuck somewhere between consternation and fondness- but then Caleb’s shoulders sag and he nods.

“ _Ja_ , perhaps that is a good idea.”

“Well of course it is, love.” Molly can’t help the grin working across his face as Caleb moves so Molly can unfold his leg. “It’s my idea, after all.”

Caleb snorts as he moves, and it takes them a moment to get resettled and comfortable, but soon enough Caleb is leaned back against Molly’s chest, and Molly has threaded his arms under Caleb’s to take the book and hold it up for him. Molly lets his chin rest on Caleb’s good shoulder again after placing a light kiss on the side of his neck.

“Just tell me when to turn the page, dear.”

And so it goes for awhile, Caleb gently tapping his fingers on Molly’s thigh when he’s ready for a page turn, and Molly enjoying the warmth of having Caleb close.

His mind wanders, as it does in moments of quiet, waiting on the gentle tap of Caleb’s fingers to turn the page. His eyes are closed, his breath synced to Caleb’s, and it takes him a few minutes to realize that it’s been too long since Caleb’s tapped for a page turn.

He moves carefully, leaning ever-so-slightly to the side to take a peek at Caleb’s face.

Caleb’s eyes are closed, his face slack, and Molly realizes that Caleb’s fallen asleep. He’s honestly surprised it took him so long considering the stress of the day, but he’s not going to complain.

Moving slowly, Molly closes the book, figuring Caleb will remember where he left off, and gently sets it aside for the moment. It takes some effort to not wake Caleb again- he’s a notoriously light sleeper- but soon Molly has him horizontal, head resting on some of the pillows, his hair fanning like a halo around him. Molly slips from the bed just long enough to set Caleb’s book on the trunk with his clothes and holsters before tiptoeing back, sliding under the sheets and curling up to face Caleb. He feels around for a moment with his tail until he finds one of Caleb’s ankles and lets the end wind around it while he whispers the command word Caleb had taught him. The light in the room dims until there’s only a very faint glow emanating from the washroom door at the far wall, and for a few minutes he lies there and listens to the quiet sound of Caleb’s breathing, takes in the way Caleb’s hair has dried to a soft curl at the ends. In sleep, the pinch of pain and worry have eased on Caleb’s face, making him look younger. Molly reaches out to brush hair from Caleb’s forehead and Caleb snuffles in his sleep, shifting slightly closer.

Molly’s known for a long time now that he loves Caleb.

It crept up on him, going from bare acquaintances, to a rough friendship, to their first stumbling attempts at something more. For the first few months they were together, he’d been convinced Caleb would call things off at any moment. It was early days, then, all of their friendships still new, and looking back it was a foolhardy thing to do, to risk the balance of the group that way, but knowing how things have turned out, knowing what he has now, he can’t imagine ever making a different choice.

Not when it gets him this.

Not when it gets him Caleb, sleeping peacefully next to him, feeling safe enough not to startle awake at every nearby movement or sound like when they first met. Not when it gets him the soft line of Caleb’s lips, the faint dust of stubble at his cheeks and chin, the slight flicker of eyelashes as he dreams.

Molly’s lucky enough to be the one to be here, to see this, to be one of the chosen few that Caleb lets close. As he lays his head down, he reaches for Caleb’s hand where it lies open, fingers loose next to his pillow, and links their fingers together, squeezing gently.

“Goodnight, _mo chuisle._ ”

And with that Molly closes his eyes, and finds his own rest.

**Author's Note:**

>  _mo chuisle_ \- my pulse  
>  _spatz_ \- sparrow  
>  _schatz_ \- treasure


End file.
